dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Psyche
Category:Heroes Processing Name: Maxine Peters Codename: Psyche History: Anne Johnson and Derek Peters were superheroes that kept their identities unknown. They worked together to bring the downfall of a local gang called Black Bullets. Anne, taking the name Psio-Surge, had telepathic abilities while Derek, taking the name, Phantom, had the ability to turn invisible. Together, they managed to stop the gang’s illegal work for a while. In that break, they got married and had two children, 2 years apart. Maxine, the elder, and Seth, the younger. Maxine was gifted with the abilities of telekinesis and minor telepathy. Seth could change his molecular structure. When Max and Seth were 10 and 8, the Black Bullets began to start illegal tasks again, this time with more members than before. Anne and Derek decided to train their children to harness their abilities so they could help fight the gang and keep peace in their town. The children were taught hand to hand combat and were also given weapons: Max, a staff sword and Seth, brass knuckles. Psio-Surge and Phantom held off the Black Bullet’s actions until Max and Seth were 15 and 13. By then, Max and Seth could use their abilities with total control. The children selected names with the help of their parents and were given costumes and masks. Max chose Psyche while Seth chose Moleculo. Psyche and Moleculo did well for a while, until the leader of the gang began to get pissed off at his men failing their missions. He set up a trap for the four heroes. He sent his weaker subjects as a decoy to a warehouse while the others stayed hidden in the rafters with rifles at the ready. As planned, the heroes entered the warehouse and easily took out the decoys. The snipers above then opened fire. Psio-Surge was shot down immediately, while the others were grazed. Moleculo made himself hard as a stone, Psyche stopped most of the bullets with telekinesis, and Phantom turned invisible and dragged his children out of there. While retreating, Phantom was hit by a bullet in the shoulder. They went to a nearby abandoned apartment and hid there. But the bullet in Phantom’s shoulder contained a tracking device. The Black Bullet followed them to the apartment and ambushed them. Using the element of surprise, they shot down Moleculo first, before he could change his molecular structure, and then Phantom before he could turn invisible. Trained to act quickly, Psyche broke a window, jumped out, and ran. She ran first back to her home where she changed into regular clothing and packed a bag to go. She brought along her costume and her staff sword. Desperate to destroy Psyche, Black Bullet surrounded the city. Psyche almost made it out but was found by the gang. She killed a good amount of the members but tired quickly. Luckily for her, a boy slightly younger than her flew down to help her. Together, they finished off the last of those gang members and the boy led Psyche away to The Cave. There he introduced himself as SkyRim and offered her a spot in Young Justice which she accepted. Personality: Maxine is a quiet girl. But when she’s been around someone for a while, she talks openly to them. She has a great sense of humor and loves jokes and pranks. Weakness: Maxine can’t stand loud or high pitched sounds. They make her lose concentration and disrupts her mental abilities. Powers: Maxine possess the power of telekinesis. She also has minor telepathic abilities. She can read minds and send messages to others’ minds. Rider(Hit me up!) 00:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Seems in order, approvedNarutofreak('Nuff Said) 00:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC)